


I found you at least

by Suonjar



Series: ... and suddenly I see you [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Aftercare, Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bonding, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Cuddling, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Rough Sex, Smut, Tender Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, nobody has a dark past, omegas actually have a choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suonjar/pseuds/Suonjar
Summary: One time when Viktor invites Yuuri in his nest and he flees, and one time when they are already in a relationship and they spend Viktor’s heat together.Or: Viktor likes nesting and stealing his boyfriend’s clothes.





	1. Hasetsu

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never thought I would ever write an omegaverse and basically the idea came as we spoke with [Celdria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdria) about how prude Hungarian literature is so I challenged myself to write one at least in English. 
> 
> Thank you Celdria for helping me! ^^
> 
> Recommended music: [Abba - I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tW3HN_pvbE4) and [Juha Tapio - Aito rakkaus](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5CKj_da9reM)

Yuuri isn’t really surprised to find out Viktor is an omega – somehow, deep down he feels like he has always known. Fans always liked to speculate and some skaters simply didn’t have any secrets regarding their secondary genders. Like Chris. However it had its own disadvantages such as a lot of people said they don’t want to see him seducing the whole rink with his omega pheromones. 

Well, Viktor has always liked to surprise his audience. 

Slowly, summer comes to Hasetsu as Viktor is already there for three month, and Yuuri can’t really believe his luck that he can spend all his time with him. When the weather allows it, they spend a part of the day on the beach, talking about anything and everything and playing with Makkachin as the sun bleaches Viktor’s hair even more lighter and brings out his freckles all over his face and shoulders. His freckles are just one of the new things from many that Yuuri have learnt about him that summer – just like he is indeed an omega and he needs to have a heat while staying in Hasetsu. 

Moreover he tells that fact so casually that Yuuri chokes on his water and he coughs for a few minutes. 

“Sorry, is there something wrong about it? Like a taboo?” Viktor asks a bit confused as he sees Yuuri getting red like a tomato. “I planned to have it in Saint-Petersburg but I… wasn’t really in a condition to do it.”

Yuuri, of course, understands it – after a long, hard and gruelling season it wouldn’t be wise to have a heat, as he have heard from the few omegas he knows. 

(He understands it much later that Viktor _mentally_ wasn’t alright that time.)

Viktor misreads his silence, carrying on his train of thought. “Of course, I can find an other place to stay if…”

“No, it’s not a problem!” Yuuri explains immediately, overcoming with his embarrassment. He definitely doesn’t want Viktor to stay alone in a hotel, in an unknown environment where he doesn’t have anyone to speak with, it would be probably too uncomfortable for Viktor. “You can stay at our place, you are our guest.”  
_You are my friend_ , he wants to say but the phrasing from earlier seems to be more fitting for the situation. 

Viktor smiles at him brightly. “Really? Thank you, Yuuri!” 

Yuuri can feel the usual flutter in his chest as Viktor trust him so much that he tells him his secrets but then he remembers that they are friends so it shouldn’t be so surprising. However, now he can get the illusion of being someone special for Viktor because that’s not something what a casual fan would know about him. 

The looks of his family are however a bit annoying as they are already assuming from the beginning that they are together. Yuuri was scandalized at first because Viktor is his coach but then he have learnt to ignore the knowing looks, tired of negation. 

“It’s not like I will spend it with him,” he declares, because even if nobody said anything like that out loud, it seems like they are excepting it. 

“Whatever,” answers Mari, grinning as she lights a strong cigarette. When Yuuri was a kid, he often wondered how the hot ash didn’t fall on Mari’s hand when she is asking stupid questions or giving him this annoyingly knowing look. Fortunately, Viktor doesn’t understand anything of their conversation in Japanese and just accepts Hiroko’s hug and tea. 

*

Pre-heat Viktor is almost as fun as normal Viktor, only with more criticism and moodiness which gives Yuuri particularly tough practise sessions. 

“I don’t know if I’ve ever seen such a lame attempt of Eros,” he says and although Yuuri knows he didn’t want to be rude just painfully honest, it hurts. Rudeness is what Yurio does, Viktor usually gives him only criticism. “Did you even pay attention to what I was trying to teach you?”

Yuuri obviously paid attention, that’s what he always does when Viktor is around, maybe a bit too much. But he is also frustrated because it’s easy to be seductive when someone is Viktor Nikiforov and he’s not just playing the most beautiful omega in town – because he is. And he is so much more than Yuuri could ever want. Viktor flawlessly shows him the Eros routine again, even though his strong cramps he claims to have. Yuuri inquired earlier about how it feels like and if it’s okay for him to be here. Viktor explained him that it feels like if someone reached inside him to twist the organs in his lower abdomen without mercy. Yuuko told him the same thing about menstruation cramps once in high school when the boys kept asking that why she doesn’t do any sports when she’s on her period. 

Viktor also told him that usually he doesn’t want to have sex when he’s in pre-heat, so the rumours about the horny pre-heat omegas aren’t true at all, and that was when Yuuri fled from the conversation. 

Well, Viktor can pull off even with cramps and pain the Eros routine like it was just a morning run. Yuuri knows he could never be on his level because Viktor is beyond his reach and dreams. 

Yuuri is in a really bad mood at the end of the day when he finally gets free, and all he wants to do is to sink in the fresh hot water of the onsen and never come out. The soreness in his limbs slowly eases as he soaks there after the closing hours when he can be alone there, not thinking about anything. 

And then Viktor steps in with all his nakedness, and Yuuri is happy he doesn’t have his glasses on because it was so hard not to stare at him and want him. He wanted him long before he had known he’s an omega and now this want is even worse. 

Is he really that shallow?

Now Viktor has a sweet and warm scent like the fresh wild flowers he likes to pick on the field when they walk Makkachin, and Yuuri sometimes catches himself sniffing. 

He should be ashamed. Viktor is his coach and friend, he trusted him with his secret and that he won’t turn into a knothead alpha. 

Yuuri sinks lower in the water, hugging his knees before him to not feel too exposed. Viktor notices how uncomfortable he is because he didn’t push his limits to sit too close to Yuuri. 

There is one thing Yuuri learnt already in the first day with Viktor: he hates silence and when they have nothing to talk about. 

“Sorry about today. I was way too harsh with you.”

“It’s fine, you were right,” Yuuri sighs, staring stubbornly forward on his knees. “My Eros sucks.”

“No, that’s not what I meant! I really like your Eros, it’s unique.”

“Stop teasing,” Yuuri wants to growl but he never really does that, not even when Phichit once stole his food from the fridge after a long day of training and he had nothing to eat. 

“I’m not teasing you. You need to have more confidence to be successful in sports. And I can see the Eros in you.”

Yuuri fails when he looks at Viktor. Viktor doesn’t need to do anything to seduce anyone – everyone in already smitten just from his appearance. Yuuri huffs, then out of nowhere Viktor starts to splash water at him like they were just playing kids. 

“That’s some teasing.”

And suddenly, Yuuri feels the irresistible urge to play along, and he can’t really figure out what are they doing until someone comes out to check on them because they are screaming and laughing so much, leaning too close to each other. 

This is what an omega normally does only just with their alpha, a part of the seducing. It is considered impolite when they aren’t each other’s mates. Yuuri blushes deeply and excuses himself to leave. 

On the next morning, there is that awkward silence between them again, and Yuuri tries to remember what made Yuuko to feel better when she had cramps and mood swings.  
_Chocolate._

Yuuri sneaks out when they are having a lunch break to buy some he knows Viktor likes. He approaches his coach after practice in the afternoon but when he opens his mouth to speak, he notices the very same kind of chocolate in Viktor’s hand. 

He is such an idiot. Someone was faster or he have already bought some himself. But he doesn’t want that Viktor would think he eats this when he should be on diet. 

“I bought this for you,” he offers awkwardly with shaking hands as he is rewarded with Viktor’s sweet heart-shaped smile when he giggles. 

“I have something for you too,” he exclaims excitedly, offering the bar of chocolate he has in his hand. As they exchange them, Viktor’s hand brushes to his fingers. 

“But why? I shouldn’t even eat this.” He knows once he begins he couldn’t eat just one piece, he has to eat the whole chocolate. 

“Look, Yuuri,” a blush starts to appear on Viktor’s cheeks. “I have been a bad coach lately, letting my moodiness to take control… you deserve this for tolerating me in this condition. Think of this as a reward. You’re a wonderful student that any coach would wish for and my friend too. Actually, one of my best friends.”

Yuuri feels his head spin. How did they come this far that Viktor thinks about him as one of his best friends? What has he done to deserve him?

“We could… share?” he offers so they sit down on the bench, munching on the sweets until the Nishigoris come to check on the rink. They give the rest of their chocolates to the triplets and now at least pre-heat Viktor doesn’t seem to hate him at all. 

*

Lately, it looks like there is so much laundry to do in the onsen that Yuuri doesn’t get back anything he throws in the laundry basket. Mari shrugs when he asks her about it, saying she isn’t responsible of the laundry that week. 

He hasn’t seen Viktor that day either and Yuuri wonders if his heat has already began. But he could smell it then, couldn’t he?

Viktor left him a plan about what to do when he is not available so Yuuri trains like Viktor wrote it down earlier and tries not to think much about what Viktor is like in heat but it is really difficult. That’s like if his teenager fantasies came alive and he can’t concentrate at all.

When he is at home again, Yuuri still can’t smell anything, and as he speaks with his mother, she gives him a lot of freshly washed blankets. 

“Can you please take these to Vicchan? He is in his room.”

“Is he already…?” but he can’t bring himself to finish the question.

“No, he said his heat comes probably in the next day.”

Yuuri knocks on the door, and Viktor sounds completely normal when he gives Yuuri an entrance. Yuuri closes the door before he turns around to see Viktor curled up in an almost finished nest. Viktor blinks at him then shines from joy from seeing what he brought for him beside himself and climbs out of his nest. Fortunately, he still has the inn’s loose robes on. He takes the offer and puts them on the end of the bed. 

“Did you scent them?” he asks casually, and Yuuri’s jaw drops. Is it an acceptable thing to do in Russia between _friends_? 

“No?”

“Oh.” Somehow, Viktor doesn’t seem to be as impressed by the new blankets now as he goes back in his nest. He already looks tired after nearly a week of cramps and his heat is not even here yet. 

“Do you need anything? To make you feel better?”

Viktor thinks for a moment. “Actually… yes.”

“What?”

“Cuddle with me.”

Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes as Viktor lays there so openly and vulnerable, and maybe this is their most uncomfortable silence ever. Yuuri’s mouth is so dry he can’t really form a word. Then Viktor sighs. 

“Forget it I crossed a line.”

“No, no, I’m just surprised!” he blurts out, hopefully without a shaking voice. Viktor smiles at him as he lifts the blanket he is under, inviting. Yuuri takes a long, calming breath then approaches the nest carefully. 

Based on what he have heard about omegas and their habits, Viktor should feel uncomfortable and unsafe with a new alpha in his bed unless… unless he considers that alpha as the mate he wants to seduce. 

Yuuri takes a sharp and shaking breath, inhaling Viktor’s pheromones as the other man pulls him close, wrapping him in his blanket, sharing his body heat. This is like a teenage fantasy came true. 

It is too beautiful to be true. 

Viktor smiles happily as he nuzzles Yuuri’s neck, searching for his scent gland. Yuuri lets himself to be enchanted. He would let Viktor to do anything now that he is in his embrace, purring quietly. 

Wait, when had Viktor began purring? 

Anxiety creeps up in Yuuri’s bones, banishing the sweet and warm feeling from earlier. Viktor is just reacting to his alpha pheromones. Yes, maybe Viktor wants him but just because he is an alpha and not for Yuuri himself. Viktor feels him growing stiff in his arms, and Yuuri can smell his soothing scent he sometimes used on him in practice when Yuuri became too anxious.

“It’s alright, Yuuri,” Viktor mutters. “You haven’t shared any nest before, have you?”

All Yuuri can do is to shake his head. For a minute, he panics that Viktor will ask to share his heat too. It’s not that he wouldn’t want something like that but he is not ready, especially when he knows, Viktor could have anyone he wanted and that he is probably just reacting to his pheromones. He shouldn’t have stepped in the room in the first place at all. 

Viktor doesn’t ask though and Yuuri feels grateful for that. He can’t think of any acceptable form of rejection which wouldn’t upset an omega before a heat. 

Slowly, Yuuri relaxes in Viktor’s arms and he has to admit that it is a really nice feeling to lay with his friend and being wrapped up in the blankets. He runs his fingers through Viktor’s silky hair which he admires even in short while Viktor is dozing off. 

After a while, their position starts to get too uncomfortable as he doesn’t know how to move to not disturb Viktor in his sleep. Yuuri doesn’t want to wake him up as he tries to leave the nest unperceived but he knows he failed when Viktor catches his arm. 

“Are you leaving already?” he asks but let him go as Yuuri nods in response. 

“It… it doesn’t seem right for me to be here.”

Viktor nods. “Okay, I understand.”

“But it was really nice to be here!” he adds, hopefully not too eager. Viktor opens his arms. 

“A last hug?”

Yuuri knows it’s not really a proper hug – the angle is awkward as they cling to each other, not wanting to be the first to let go. Viktor strokes his shoulders affectionately as they part. But when Viktor leans in to close the gap between their faces, Yuuri turns his head away in the last minute, and Viktor’s kiss lands on his cheek. 

He simply flees after that. 

*

“So tell me again… you ran off because Viktor kissed your _cheek_?”

Yuuri groans. If Minako says it that way, it sounds even worse. 

“In his nest.”

“In his nest.” Yuuri sees how hard Minako is trying to hold back her laughter. “I love you, Yuuri, but you can be such an idiot.”

Yuuri huffs in acknowledgement although he feels a bit offended. “Yeah, I shouldn’t have stayed in his nest. I shouldn’t have been there at all.”

“He wanted you there,” Minako points out as she pours themselves two glass of wine. “I’m not sure you really understand what does that mean.”

Here’s what happened: after that small peck on his check Viktor went back in his nest, leaving Yuuri confused, restless and wanting. He couldn’t sleep at all now that he was earlier in Viktor’s warm and cosy nest, as Viktor purred and hugged him, knowing his old erotic teenage fantasy will be there living. Yuuri knows that realistically Viktor only longs for his alpha pheromones and that Yuuri should be really ashamed if that would be the only reason they sleep together. 

So after that, Yuuri packed some clothes he could find and headed to Minako’s place hoping she would let him stay for a few days. He couldn’t find any of his own sweaters so now he wears Viktor’s clothes which are a bit long on him but they are also surprising comforting. Although the sweater is freshly washed, it still had Viktor’s faint scent on it. 

Of course, Minako notices this too. “Care to tell me why you are in Viktor’s clothes?”

“I couldn’t find mine…”

“So it is all in his nest.”

“Probably.”

Minako gives him an unimpressed glare. “Where other place could they be?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer just takes one of the glasses filled with wine. If Minako wants to talk about this, he’ll need more alcohol in his system. He can’t have this conversation sober.

*

Yuuri tries to focus hard on his training so he won’t think about Viktor’s condition. But it’s hard even if he is at Minako’s place now and there is none from Viktor’s scent. His mother tells him on the phone that Viktor is alright and they make sure that he drinks enough and nobody sneaks in his room without Viktor’s permission. He feels a bit guilty because Viktor is _his_ guest and _his_ friend, therefore he should be the one who takes care of him. 

When he arrives home, he meets Viktor in the dining room as he eats a large bowl of food at the table. Yuuri can feel himself to blush even now when Viktor is not _that_ attractive with the dark circles under his eyes and that he barely can stay awake to eat. Despite of this, his eyes lightens up as he notices Yuuri and waves at him. 

“Yuuri! It’s good to see you again!”

Yuuri doesn’t have much choice but to sit down at the table. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m fine, just a bit tired… and you? Did the training go well while I wasn’t there?”

It isn’t hard to tell how desperate Yuuri felt without Viktor’s presence. 

“Yeah, it was okay, Minako was with me at the rink.”

_But it was not the same_ he wants to add, biting down on his tongue. Viktor doesn’t need this nonsense that Yuuri can’t really train without him already.

Viktor slowly chews on his food then he puts his chopsticks down. “I… I want to say sorry for my previous behaviour. It was really unprofessional of me.”

Yuuri blushes deeply. “It’s no problem we are friends after all.”

“And I’ll give your clothes back too once they are washed. It was very reckless of me to use them for my nest without your permission.”

“But why did you…?”

Viktor takes his hand, stroking the back of them gently with his thumb.

“Isn’t obvious?”

Yuuri’s mouth goes so dry that he barely can form a whine. Fortunately, some customers come in the dining room, so Viktor lets go of him while mumbling a soft sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [tumblr](http://suonjar.tumblr.com/)


	2. Saint Petersburg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is fluff, fluff and fluff, nesting and then some smut with fluff. This is the most explicit thing I've ever written... and probably the most fluffiest too.  
> Thank you for Celdria again for correcting my grammar! <3

They are sitting on the couch, enjoying each other’s company and the for now innocent touching as Yuuri dances his fingers on Viktor’s neck above his scent gland where the healing bond mark is. The mark is now slightly lighter that the rest of his skin but a few weeks ago when they bonded, it was as angry red and swollen just as Yuuri’s own mark from Viktor. They bit each other in the heat of the moment, after talking about it before a day or two that they do it when it feels right for both of them. Neither of them regretted it, although the wounds bled so hard, they had to take off two days that they could bandage it properly so it wouldn’t bleed through the bandage in the middle of training. Yakov wasn’t impressed when Viktor told him really pleased and proud the reason of their absence, and Yuuri knew it will be long that he could look in the coach’s eyes again without blushing. 

Viktor was really amused at how confused their fans were as they noticed the bite marks both of them have on their necks. It wasn’t that unusual for an omega to give an alpha a bonding mark but most of the traditional alphas weren’t really glad when it happened. Yuuri wasn’t like that and gladly had Viktor’s mark on him. 

Viktor nuzzles his neck, whining softly as Yuuri lets out some from his pheromones in the air to soothe him. It was a hard training day for both of them and Yuuri wonders if he is not too heavy in Viktor’s lap as they cuddle on the couch. Viktor likes having him in his lap, and he is a real cuddle monster for which is Yuuri really grateful. At the beginning of their relationship, Yuuri was worried he would be too clingy for Viktor. Now that he had the real Viktor Nikiforov completely for himself he didn’t want to let go off him but Viktor was thrilled with joy that he could hug Yuuri for hours as they watch television. He told him that all of his earlier partners said he is too clingy, even Chris. That eased a bit Yuuri’s jealousy towards Chris who have known Viktor for so long that they even shared their heats with each other. 

Yuuri feels that Viktor is a bit stiff and uneasy so he pats his back carefully, in a hopefully soothing motion. He is the anxious one between them and it makes him worried when Viktor is like that. He remembers when earlier that day Viktor had a few nasty falls, maybe that’s the cause why he is so strange now. 

Viktor reacts positively to the touch, and Yuuri takes his face between his hands. “Is everything alright?” 

Viktor puts his hands on Yuuri’s. “I’m just wondering… would you spend my heat with me if I’ve had one?”

Yuuri inhales sharply, excited and a bit afraid at the same time. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want it, I’m just asking. Because now I have time to go off from suppressants and delaying it wouldn’t be a good idea, it’s not really healthy to take them longer than a year in a row… If you don’t want to then you should probably go to Yakov’s or Mila’s place before I’m trying to seduce you again like in Hasetsu.”

“You were trying to seduce me?” 

“Yeah? I thought it was pretty obvious. I even invited you in my nest!”

Sometimes Yuuri doesn’t understand how he can still blush so hard after that they are in a relationship for months.

“So… now you’re invited again. If you’re interested.”

“Yes,” he blurts out quickly, a bit louder than needed, hugging Viktor’s shoulder tightly. Viktor squeezes him back, and in his chest there is a soft purring which makes Yuuri happy and content. “When does it begin?”

Viktor furrows his brows. “If I go off from suppressants tomorrow… it should be sometime next week. Usually it takes a day for the medicine to clear out of my system then pre-heat, maybe that would be shorter with you around.”

Yuuri nods, clinging on Viktor. 

“If you have any questions, ask.”

“Um… okay? First I have to process you want to share your heat with me.”

Viktor laughs quietly, wrestling Yuuri under him on the couch.

It’s like a dream – living with Viktor, training in Saint Petersburg, the city he saw on so many pictures from Viktor as he stalked almost religiously his carrier, walking together Viktor’s dog who is practically now his too although she could never replace Vicchan. Makkachin is completely an other character, still caring, lovely and smart but she is not Vicchan and Yuuri wouldn’t want her to be Vicchan. 

After a while they stand up to stretch and to take Makkachin for a walk. Viktor takes Yuuri’s hand, stroking it with his thumb as they are wandering on Saint Petersburg’s old streets. Everything is like a fairy tale and although Yuuri misses his home, they made so many beautiful memories here, that he fell in love with the city and its old stories too. 

As they are back in the apartment, and Makkachin is free from her collar and leash, Viktor presses his body to Yuuri, kissing him behind his ear, whispering him.

“Hey… pre-heat will kill my libido so make love to me?”

Yuuri smiles at him sweetly, wrapping his arms around Viktor’s waist. “I’d love to.”

After sex, Yuuri always feels like he’s in heaven, with Viktor’s limbs around him. They both enjoy cuddling after sex when they are already cleaned but still naked and Viktor likes to be petted even on his hair which is so silky and soft between Yuuri’s fingers that he is afraid of pulling it. 

“What is heat sex like?” he asks quietly, almost hoping Viktor wouldn’t hear it.

“Nothing like in porn,” Viktor answers simply. “Omegas are mostly lucid during it, at least for me. It’s not like we couldn’t say no… We need the strength to kick out unwanted mates out of our nest. But it’s nice to have someone who you trust and takes care of you.”

“How many heat partners did you have?” 

Viktor counts on his fingers, knitting his brows. “You are the fourth.”

“That answer took long.”

“I counted how many heats I shared with somebody.”

“And?” Yuuri can’t stop himself asking, he is too curious and wants to know who his competitors are so he could be the best partner Viktor ever had.

“Six.”

“Only six?”

“If you are famous most of the people want to have sex with you because of it. It was hard to find a suitable partner who would be interested in me even after my teenage years so I spent it rather alone. Though the last one I shared was with Chris when I was 24.”

Yuuri tries to control that his smell turns bitter for jealousy but it gives him away anyway. 

“No need to be jealous it was a disaster. Never trust porn that it’s a good idea for two omegas to share their heat.”

“What happened?” Yuuri whispers. 

“Neither of us was satisfied, and I had a headache for the whole time from his pheromones mixing with mine. I helped him a year before that but then it wasn’t a problem because only he was in heat. After that we couldn’t even have regular sex, somehow our bodies rejected each other, so after a while we gave up on be friends with benefits. But it was long before I met you so no need to worry, I wouldn’t give up on you for anything.” 

Yuuri feels almost guilty how satisfied he is now that Viktor and Chris are not compatible, but it rises an other worry in him. 

“What if that happens to us too?”

Viktor looks at him so offended that he regrets asking it. “It won’t happen. I wanted you even when we haven’t been together yet, and I assume there would have been a problem when we bonded if we wouldn’t be compatible.”

Yuuri hums. “You’re probably right… but you would tell me If my pheromones gave you a headache, wouldn’t you?”

“Of course but that won’t happen.”

Yuuri giggles, turning above Viktor, staring at him affectionately. “If you say so.” 

They are kissing again and Yuuri feels himself hardening, his erection pressing to Viktor’s stomach as he ruts lazily into him while Viktor grabs his bottom, moaning. 

“I hope you’ll have this enthusiasm when I’m in heat too.” 

“Of course, if it’s you,” Yuuri whispers in his mouth. “I want to ride you.”

Viktor squeezes his thighs right under is butt, moaning on Yuuri’s lips. He needs this feeling that he is not only an omega in the relationship but a man too and fortunately he has Yuuri who understands him and respects his choices. 

*

Yuuri doesn’t notice the change immediately. He is used to Viktor’s scent and the sweetness creeps in it slowly. Their clothes are mixing too as they live together and it’s not strange at all when he can’t find his favourite t-shirt because both of them hate doing the laundry and usually wait to do it until it is necessary. 

But now Yuuri finds only Viktor’s t-shirts and most of them has a really bright colour. He sighs, searching for something less flashy. He has to go to practice if he doesn’t want to be yelled at from Yakov which haven’t happened yet and Yuuri would prefer if it stayed that way. He hates to get yelled at but that’s something he has to get used to. Actually Yuuri thinks Yakov has no other volume than yelling just like the other Russians in the rink. 

Yuuri puts on Viktor’s mauve t-shirt, and hopes it’s not so noticeable that it is slightly big on him. Maybe if he doesn’t take his jacket off… 

Well, first he has to find the jacket. 

“Viktor, have you seen my jacket?”

“Which one?” he hears Viktor yelling from the bathroom. 

“Team Japan.” 

He hears some swearing then Viktor comes out with it, slightly blushing and smiles when he notices his t-shirt on him. 

“I like this colour on you,” he says, hugging him. “And my clothes on you too.”

“So that’s why I can’t find anything now?”

“Um. Maybe?” 

“Do you feel alright? Cramps again?”

“Yeah.” 

Yuuri pulls him closer, releasing some soothing pheromones. “I don’t like that you are in pain.”

“I have dealt with it earlier too,” Viktor shrugs, as Yuuri rubs his lower back. 

“Then I’m assuming you are staying home.”

“Maybe I’ll come later. I have to talk with Yakov. It would be great if he could take care of Makkachin while we deal with my heat.”

“Okay,” Yuuri says, taking Viktor’s face between his hands. “Can you please do the laundry if you feel better? I have literally nothing to wear.”

Viktor kisses his mouth. “I’ll try.”

“No, really.”

“Of course.”

Yuuri doesn’t want to let him go but the clock on the wall remembers him that he has to leave if he wants to be in the rink on time. He draws away from Viktor but he catches his wrist, pulling it to his scent gland and rubbing it on it. 

“Let me scent you.”

Yuuri blushes – usually he wouldn’t let it before practicing he is far to reserved for that but maybe that would make Viktor feel better…

Viktor scents him with a smug smile on his lips, and when he’s done he kisses Yuuri’s lips. “Now can’t steal any other younger omega from me.” 

“Viktor!” he says scandalized but Viktor doesn’t listens just rushes back in the bathroom, giggling. If Yuuri wouldn’t have a training to be at, he would probably chase him through the apartment but that have to wait. 

*

“Why are you wearing the old man’s clothes?” Yuri asks in the lunch break and Mila gasps. 

“I knew something was strange on you but I couldn’t figure it out!” 

“Everything is in the laundry and…” Yuuri explains and that’s the moment Viktor choices to walk in and hug Yuuri’s shoulder from behind. 

“He is so beautiful in mauve, isn’t he?”

Mila’s eyes widen then she begins to giggle. “Oh my God, Viktor is in pre-heat. That will be fun.”

“How do you know?”

“Because he’s disgusting,” Yuri grumbles.

“He is always like that. Stealing everyone’s clothes especially from who he likes,” Mila says mischievously. 

“I remember that time when he had a crush on that guy from the hockey team…” Georgi adds as he sits beside them with his sandwich. “He stalked the poor guy so long and sneaked in the locker room and took his whole gear…”

“What? You did that?” Yuuri can’t help himself as he tries to fight back a laughter. “Why, that thing stinks…”

“I wanted him to notice me!” Viktor defences himself. “And I was 15.”

Yuri spits the water he’s drinking. “I don’t want to know.”

“And did it work?”

“Yeah, he couldn’t skate without his skates.”

Otabek – who spends a part of his summer in Saint Petersburg officially to practice his Russian and to train under Yakov, practically because of Yuri – arrives to the table and Viktor hisses at him. It is something what probably just Yuuri could hear and he squeezes his arm. 

He has never heard Viktor hissing before. 

Otabek rises his brows then sits down next to Yuri, handing him the blonde’s phone. “You left this on the bench.” 

Yuri doesn’t seem to be so grumpy for a moment. 

“Tell Yuuri what he did after that, Zhora!” Mila says cheerfully, and Yuuri has to think about who is that – Russian nicknames are still a bit hard for him especially if it’s something so different from the full first name.

“Isn’t that story already boring?” Viktor groans behind Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Never,” Mila grins. 

“He built a nest. From the gear. In the middle of our locker room,” Georgi tells almost laughing. 

“I hate you all,” Viktor sights dramatically. “I don’t even know you.”

“Thanks God,” Yuri groans. “Go home, your stink irritates me.”

“Rude,” Viktor whines. “Yuuri, say him I don’t stink.”

“Of course you don’t stink, Viktor.”

Yuuri wouldn’t tell him but he is glad when the others don’t like Viktor’s scent even if he knows Viktor is not interested in them. Viktor pecks his cheek which makes Yuuri blush then straightens himself up and waves to the others.

“You are lucky, Yurio, because I have to go to speak with Yakov.”

“Finally,” Yuri mumbles. “Beka, promise me you’ll never be like that.”

“Aw, Yurio,” Mila giggles in is hands. “Maybe after a few years you’ll like that.”

“And you,” he points at Yuuri, ignoring Mila’s comment.” Don’t you dare to knock him up before I crush you both on the ice or I’ll kill you and Viktor too.”

Yuuri starts from his chair, blushing. “This conversation here is over,” and he rushes after Viktor who has already gone to Yakov’s office.

*

Viktor leaves the rink after he spoke with Yakov, charging the older man with Yuuri’s coaching as long as he is not able to be in the rink. Yuuri is a bit lonely, the others speak with each other Russian and his knowledge of the language is still not enough to understand jokes. Sometimes they tease him a bit playfully, and Yuuri feels himself a bit like in highschool again. 

Finally, Yakov allows him to go home earlier because he did well that day and he has enough yelling to do with his own students. Normally, Yuuri would beg for more practice (because this is not Hasetsu where he can have even the keys to the rink) but now he is a bit worried about Viktor and he misses him so he rushes home. 

As he opens the door there is only Makkachin to great him and he pets him, talking in quiet Japanese. Still no sign of Viktor. Maybe he is asleep – Yuuri have read that omegas in pre-heat tend to sleep more and Viktor did that in Hasetsu too. He goes to the bathroom, wondering if he should do some food now or there’s still enough leftovers from yesterday for both of them. 

The laundry is nowhere to be seen and the washer is completely empty and there aren’t any wet clothes hanging anywhere. He turns around to search for Viktor but he is already standing in the door with his arms raised in the air, making a hilarious expression. 

“Hi, Viktor,” he smiles at him. 

“Yuuri! That’s not fair I wanted to scare you!” he pouts. 

“Oh. Sorry?” he tries as Viktor lets down his arms. “Come here I missed you.”

Viktor throws himself in his arms, pressing his cold nose in Yuuri’s neck, purring happily. 

“I missed you too. Did the training go well?”

“Yeah, Yakov figured out that the yelling method doesn’t work well with me, and he said my quad flip has improved.”

“Wow, I didn’t thought he is capable of praising. We should throw him a party.” 

Yuuri giggles and presses with his index finger to Viktor’s nose. “How is this part of you so cold?”

“Kiss it and then it won’t be cold.”

Yuuri does so, standing on the tip of his toes and when he had warmed Viktor’s nose enough with his lips, who is giggling the whole time, Yuuri asks the most important question of the day. “Did you do the laundry? I couldn’t find it anywhere.” 

Viktor makes a strange noise, moving towards the bedroom. 

 

“Or is it on the balcony?” Yuuri wonders because in the last few day was warm enough to let the things dry on the fresh air. 

Viktor seems somehow very pale at the moment. 

“In the bedroom? I can get it if you don’t feel well, I didn’t wanted to push you…” he wants to go to open the door but Viktor catches his wrist, squeezing it a bit. And now Yuuri feels like he understands what’s going on.

“Oh… I won’t get angry if you haven’t done it yet,” he promises and Viktor gulps.

“Don’t go there it’s not… not ready yet.”

“Okay?” he says a bit confused. 

“Go, sit down, I’ll call you.”

Yuuri goes to the couch as Viktor vanishes behind the door of their bedroom. Makkachin approaches him and lays her head on his lap, hoping for some attention. Yuuri pets her behind her ears where she likes it. 

Viktor’s pre-heat behaviour is strange for him and Yuuri doesn’t know how to handle it because he have had only Yuuko as an omega friend. What if Viktor doesn’t want to sleep in the same bed with him now? Yuuri is so spoiled, sleeping always next to him, in his arms but maybe Viktor thinks now that his libido is practically non-existent – although it’s usually Viktor who can’t or doesn’t want to control himself – it’s better if they sleep apart or he is tired of Yuuri’s pheromones and…

It will be hard but Yuuri can sleep on the couch if it’s better for Viktor. 

“Viktor?” he calls out. 

“Almost done, sweetie.”

“Do you want me to sleep on the couch?”

“What? No, why?” Viktor sounds completely shocked and hurt. “No, you are sleeping with me… unless my behaviour is disturbing for you.”

“No, I don’t want to sleep alone,” he sighs relieved. 

“You can come in.”

Yuuri rushes to the bedroom and pushes the door open and his jaw drops. Their bed is really strange now: he didn’t know it can look so big and that it has so many pillows that are placed somehow in a circle on the edges. There are a lot blankets too, creating somehow a woven frame around Viktor who sits in the middle. As Viktor waves to him, smiling, Yuuri notices his missing clothes between the pillows and blankets. Yuuri doesn’t know how to react or how to express the warm feelings in his chest. 

“It looks… cosy?” he tries. 

“That’s good it is supposed to,” Viktor shines, reaching for his hand. “Join me.”

Yuuri takes his hand, climbing in the nest slowly and carefully that he doesn’t destroy anything. Viktor pulls him close, between his legs, pressing his nose again to Yuuri’s scent gland. Yuuri is glad he took a shower already at the rink because he doesn’t want to move ever now that he is in the arms of the man he have missed all day. Viktor lays back, pulling him so that Yuuri is covering him. Viktor’s sweet scent hits him harder and he feels a bit aroused. Viktor giggles, stroking his back up and down but angling his hip so that their groins are not pressing together. 

“Sorry I don’t want to have sex today… but we can cuddle?”

Yuuri knows that he means it and actually he doesn’t counted with sex today even if his body betrays him. “That’s fine,” he says blushing, trying to dismiss his erection so that he doesn’t seem like a pushy alpha. But it doesn’t look like Viktor is offended when he hugs him harder and licks on his bonding mark. Like an instinct, Yuuri releases his pheromones, which makes Viktor purr and he finds himself purring too. He was somehow never the growling type of alpha and Viktor doesn’t mind it. 

“Do you like this nest better than the one I made you in Hasetsu?”

“Yeah, I do because we are alone here.” 

“I’m so happy that I’m with you,” Viktor says dreamily. 

“I love you,” Yuuri blurts out, squeezing Viktor’s waist, hovering over him so that the omega can’t see or feel anything but him.

After a while he changes his position because he doesn’t want to crush Viktor. Viktor whimpers and throws his legs over his thighs as they lay on their sides. And then Yuuri notices something woven in the blanket wall that he doesn’t want to belong to their nest.

“Viktor… why are my underpants in our nest?”

Viktor blinks innocently. “I have no idea what are you talking about.”

“Viktor…”

“It smells like you!” he whines. “I was the whole day alone, without you what was I supposed to do?”

“Call me?”

“I didn’t wanted to bother you.”

“Viktor, that can’t stay here it’s disgusting,” Yuuri moves to remove the dirty clothes and he has to wrestle Viktor to be able to toss the unwanted pieces out of the nest, and then he has to soothe Viktor because he almost begins to cry as he thinks he doesn’t like the nest he made. Somehow they manage to come to an agreement that only sweaters and t-shirts can stay there. 

“I’ll be here and it will smell like us anyway,” he says after that but Viktor punishes him with silence for a while. Viktor calms down when Yuuri gives him the t-shirt in which he came home and Viktor tilts his neck to the side so Yuuri can nibble lightly on the bonding mark to make him feel wanted. 

The next day, Viktor still insists that he wears Viktor’s clothes and steals his Team Japan jacket. Yuuri grabs an old elongated sweater from his Detroit days which is way too big for him. Viktor takes that too in the end of the day, wearing it proudly with a smug grin on his face although it’s almost small for him, and Yuuri is slowly on the edge from his pheromones that are flooding the apartment and gives in, calling the rink that he can’t come to practice either. Yakov practically banned Viktor from visiting the rink after he heard that Viktor hisses at all of the omegas who come too near to Yuuri. 

Eventually he gives up on his own clothes and runs around in the apartment in towels and robes which end up in their nest in the end too. Fortunately that time Yakov has already taken the very confused Makkachin (who doesn’t really understands what’s going on with her owners) to his and Lilia’s place.

*

“Dear?”

“Yes?”

Viktor doesn’t answer with words, his octopus-like hug getting tighter as he clings on Yuuri. Everything is warm and cosy and sweet, and they are sleeping naked for days as they are waiting for Viktor’s heat to hit. Now Yuuri understands a bit why Viktor likes to sleep without clothes on, the soft fabric of the bedding feels like heaven on his skin. 

“Is it beginning?” he whispers, drawing teasing paths with his fingers on his back and waist. 

“No. But do we have ice-cream?”

Yuuri furrows his brows, remembering their last shopping from two days ago. No, they don’t have any, because they were arguing a bit about it in the middle of the shop whether they should buy it now or later. For Viktor, it was too hot outside to carry ice-cream home, even if the walk is only 15-20 minutes, and it would melt and it simply wouldn’t taste the same anymore. And Yuuri have already known then he would be the one who goes to buy it in the last minute in the middle of the night when Viktor remembers and is craving for it. 

“Do you want some?”

Viktor nods, smiling but never hugging Yuuri any less. 

“You have to let me go then.”

“No, you are not leaving our nest,” Viktor hisses practically, squeezing Yuuri without mercy. Although it is really strange and was a bit terrifying in the beginning how even more clingier Viktor got in pre-heat, it is still amusing and charming and Yuuri wouldn’t give this feeling away for anything. 

“I’m coming back, you know that, don’t you?”

Viktor still doesn’t want to let him go and Yuuri sighs dramatically, just like he have learnt it from Viktor. 

“Okay, then you won’t have any ice cream.”

Viktor has to admit it is a valid argument and lets him go as long as Yuuri promises he will be quick. 

There aren’t many people on the streets in this hour of the night, so fortunately it’s not so disturbing that he practically stinks from almost-in-heat-omega pheromones. What for him is alluring, that is usually unattractive for others, especially after they bonded and Viktor wants to attract only him. He ignores his embarrassment and concentrates on the task he has, finding ice-cream for Viktor in the dead of night in Saint Petersburg. At least it’s still (or already) sunny outside because of the bright northern summer which is still one of the strangest and most beautiful thing he have ever seen. In the beginning, he was a bit worried that he won’t sleep in the bright nights but usually it is either cloudy or he is too tired to care about the shining sun in the horizon. 

Fortunately, he finds in the first closest shop vanilla ice-cream which he hates but Viktor doesn’t mind and it is not really about the flavour – it’s about it’s cold. He pays quickly and tries to shorten the way to home by running. He is slightly out of breath as he arrives, muddling with his keys and he could swear he can smell Viktor. 

Of course his heat has to start when he is away for half an hour. Maybe he is asleep; he said it earlier that he tends to sleep through the first wave…

As quiet as he can, he opens the door, slipping in the mostly dark apartment. The reading lamp at the couch is still shining though so he can see where he steps when he comes to the kitchen for some food. He begins to unpack the groceries when he feels Viktor’s strong arms wrapping around his middle and his sweet, alluring smell. 

“Tell me why you aren’t in my nest already?” His voice sounds dangerous and irresistible, weakening Yuuri’s knees. His mouth is dry as he answers. 

“You wanted ice-cream.”

“No, I want you. I’ve always wanted you,” he protests, pressing himself to Yuuri’s body, his erection is hard against his spine. And thinking is really hard now, too. 

“Just a minute, Viktor, I put this in the…”

“I have a better idea” He is almost purring and Yuuri gulps because Viktor reaches into his pants and grabs his cock. “You put this in me.”

Yuuri is close to drop everything and to take Viktor immediately there but then he takes a deep breath, and for Viktor’s disappointment he puts everything in its place so nothing goes bad while they are occupied. They had a plan which includes comfort and the bed with their nest. Viktor nuzzles his neck, panting in his shoulder, and when Yuuri finally shuts the door of the fridge, he sucks on his scent gland and Yuuri gaps, clinging on Viktor’s forearm for support. He turns around in the tight embrace and Viktor simply hops up, entwining his legs around his waist. Yuuri have to grab him by the butt to be able to catch him and they still almost fall on the ground. 

“I can’t believe I had to seduce you from the fridge.”

“Well, the fridge was a really hard competitor…” Yuuri turns his eyes. “But I was already seduced before I’ve met it… oh.” He realizes now, squeezing Viktor’s bottom how wet his omega is and Yuuri blushes deep, gripping him harder so he doesn’t fall. “Oh my God.”

Viktor grins then kisses him hard, and Yuuri stumbles to their nest, practically throwing him into it before he climbs in too. 

There is no time to get anxious because Viktor is already loosing himself in the heat haze. Although he have read about this, it is completely different to experience it live as Viktor turns to his stomach to give him better access. Yuuri fumbles for the lube, forgetting they don’t really need it this time. Apparently, Viktor is tired of waiting because he turns back, grips him and snatches off his clothes impatiently, and Yuuri has never seen him like this before. He have been eager but never this wild which is definitely a turn on for Yuuri. 

“Wait, wait,” he pants, already having Viktor in his lap although he has some problem with Yuuri’s pants which doesn’t want to come off because Yuuri haven’t lifted his butt yet. “Stretching?”

“I already did it.” Viktor grips his hand and brings it to his wet entrance. “See?” His voice is deep and low and needy and maybe a bit annoyed too. He have waited long enough and then there is Yuuri who wants to be gentle now although his heat is definitely not gentle on Viktor. Now he doesn’t want gentleness just that the animalistic, needy part of the heat passes which happens only when Yuuri is able to satisfy him. 

The satisfying part should be easy with his stamina. 

Yuuri slips in easily without resistance, barely being able to hold himself back in the tight wet heat of Viktor’s body, and Viktor sighs with content when he is in. The sex have never felt like this before and normally they would use condom but Viktor said it’s not really working in heat and would just slow them down and contraceptives are working fine so there is no risk of unwanted pregnancy. 

Viktor moves beneath him impatient, whimpering something in Russian and Yuuri doesn’t understands it completely but he is pretty sure from the needy voices it is something about him fucking Viktor into the mattress. Yuuri understands this word very well so he forgets about the heat horror stories from the internet when the partners’ scents weren’t compatible with each other or the alpha got so carried away that he beat the head of his mate in the bedframe and then…

No, Yuuri is focusing now on Viktor and his voices of pleasure under him as he moves and angles his hips just in the right way, coming embarrassingly fast for his stamina. But he doesn’t even have to touch his mate for release, he have already came, purring happily and contently underneath him, Yuuri’s knot locking them together. 

Yuuri doesn’t even remember when did his knot began to form because he was so intoxicated from Viktor’s heat pheromones and begging, not that he is complaining. He tries to soothe Viktor, stroking his back and hair so he doesn’t wriggle too much with Yuuri’s knot locking them together and he doesn’t hurt himself. The heat has its own benefits like they doesn’t have to worry too much if Viktor is enough loose for a knot. 

The first few waves go like this and it’s the first time he hears Viktor purring so long and loud. It’s a good feeling and makes Yuuri happy but he is really glad when Viktor is finally asleep and he has a chance to sneak out to clean himself, eat and recover. Even with his good stamina it’s hard to keep up with Viktor’s heat and eagerness. 

He warms up the dinner from yesterday from which Viktor didn’t eat anything because his whole biology messes with his body. Yuuri chews without focusing on the flavour of the food. If he is lucky he can have some private moments before he goes back to take care of Viktor. 

He goes by the bedroom, hearing Viktor’s loud snoring and he should be asleep for an hour before the next wave hits if Yuuri is right. That should be enough for Yuuri to make some fluid food for Viktor too and to clean him up properly. He finds himself very disgusting without the pheromones clouding his mind, covered in various body fluids. 

But then when he is finally in the bathroom under the shower, he hears loud and desperate knocking on the door and as he opens it there is Viktor with huge pupils, panting a bit but looking relieved. 

“I woke up and you were gone.”

And that’s what Yuuri needs for panicking because he didn’t ask for permission to leave the nest, and now Viktor thinks he is a bad alpha and he definitely regrets sharing his life, his dog, his apartment and his heat with him and maybe makes him leave…

“Sorry, Viktor,” he blurts out. “I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…” but he is cut off with Viktor stumbling in his arms, legs shaking and he is covered in his own slick and come because it was hard to clean him up properly when he was so unstable he wanted to have sex every time he touched him. 

Viktor embraces him tightly, shaking a bit, and Yuuri feels himself really really guilty. 

“I thought you left,” Viktor mutters in his sweaty hair. “Although I know you wouldn’t but…”

“Sorry.”

“No problem just say it next time.”

And Yuuri’s heart is fluttering because Viktor means there will be a next time when he could do everything right even if it will be really hard leaving the nest when Viktor is awake. 

He sniffs the air but Viktor now seems to be cleaner from pheromones – maybe the time between the heat waves is longer now. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Great! Maybe a bit sore but don’t worry it’s natural,” he winks, making Yuuri blush. Now he is just like his normal self. 

“Do you want to shower?”

“If you help me,” it sounds a bit like a question so Yuuri practically carries him to the cabin because Viktor’s legs don’t really work right now and he wonders how did he even managed to come to the bathroom. He helps him to rinse off as he realizes they are both purring.

“Do you feel good enough for a bath?” 

Viktor nods, his eyes shining bright. “Yeah.”

Yuuri wraps him in fluffy towels to keep him warm as he runs him a bath and makes him some fruit juice so he has something in his stomach. 

Viktor loves when Yuuri is pampering him and gives him all his attention so Yuuri helps him in the water and washes his back. Viktor closes his eyes, sighing happily but something is missing. Yuuri is rushing between the rooms, leaving him alone for too long, probably changing the ruined bed sheets. Viktor can say he is trying really hard to be a good mate but he wants him to rest too. 

“Yuuri, why aren’t we bathing together?”

Yuuri stops immediately, in the middle of carrying some dirty clothes to the washer. “Do you want to?”

Viktor holds out his arms to him, making him more than enough place in the bathtub. “Come here, relax.” 

He takes Viktor’s hand, climbing in the water which would be for Viktor normally too hot. They are sitting face to face and he is practically between his legs again like in most of the last hours. He pats his red knees and tries not to blush too much as he remembers why they are so red. They have had sex for months now so he shouldn’t be embarrassed so easily because of the dirtier and animalistic heat sex. They trust and love each other it is fine if they see each other in such a vulnerable state. 

Viktor notices the redness of his face and laces their fingers together, stroking his hand with his thumb. 

“Do you feel alright?”

“What? Why?” Yuuri should be asking this. After all he’s not the one in heat. 

“I know I tend to be really possessive and say things I shouldn’t and wouldn’t normally… so you _are_ allowed to leave the nest if it is too much,” he says although his eyes seem to be sad, and Yuuri feels himself guilty again because this must have been what it was looking like when Viktor woke up and Yuuri wasn’t in the nest anymore: him running away, leaving Viktor behind. He squeezes his hand then pulls it closer, pressing an affectional kiss on his fingers. 

“Actually in the end you have to kick me out of the nest, I think.” 

Viktor giggles. “I wouldn’t do that so we’ll sleep in that nest forever.” He climbs in his lap as Yuuri stares at him with wide eyes, stunned. His hands slip on Viktor’s waist to support him in the slippery environment. Viktor begins to kiss and straddle him, pressing their bodies together as arousal is filling the air. Yuuri doesn’t resist it’s a change to see Viktor’s face again but wonders if it’s a wise decision to ride out the next heat wave here in the bathtub. 

Viktor is already kissing his neck, nibbling at his scent gland when he is able to phrase his worries. 

“Viktor… we should go back in the nest if it’s a new wave.”

“It isn’t. I want you without it.” He sucks on his bond mark without warning and Yuuri moans loud, forgetting all his worries. 

He kisses Viktor hard and breath-taking as he grabs at his bottom, easily pushing his fingers in him. Viktor groans impatiently, snatching away his hand and angling his hips so he can sit down on Yuuri’s cock. Again without warning. Yuuri gasps for air, taking Viktor’s face between his hands. 

“Are you alright? Stretched enough?”

Viktor hums. “I have had your dick and knot in me for hours and now you’re asking. I can’t believe you.”

“I just want to make you feel good.”

“Then kiss me, I want to make love to you without the heat.”

Yuuri melts at his words because he wanted the same but didn’t dare to ask for because now they have had so much sex like for a month. He holds Viktor close, stroking and petting him while they kiss gently. Yuuri doesn’t really have place to move and knows his back will hate him after that but it feels so good now. 

“Hey, knot me.”

Yuuri forgets for a minute how to breath. “Here?”

“Yeah. You’re tired too it shouldn’t last so long. So please, I want it.”

Yuuri smiles at him warmly then nuzzles his neck to breath in more from his sweet scent. “Okay, if you say so.”

“You’re so sweet I love you,” Viktor whispers in his ear as he begins to move faster, chasing the release of both of them while the water is splashing out of the tub, soaking the mat on the floor. Yuuri thrusts his hips up as he feels his orgasm sneaking closer, Viktor clenches around him and Yuuri comes with a moan, with Viktor purring in his ears, pressing himself so close he feels his heartbeat on his skin. Viktor stops riding him as Yuuri’s knot expands, locking them together. Yuuri pecks his cheek lovingly before he sinks his head on his shoulder. Viktor is so warm and loving and caring and…

… and suddenly the low purring of Viktor stops, and before Yuuri can think about what he did wrong, he feels his mate’s body stiffen then Viktor tries to stumble from him, painfully tugging on his knot, scarring Yuuri too and an old and deep burden instinct rises to protect his omega… and his knot goes down, letting go of Viktor who falls backwards from the sudden freedom. Yuuri growls and turns around to see who the invader was, who disturbed the privacy of their mating. Without his glasses he doesn’t see much so he growls louder, hopefully scarring away the attacker. Viktor grabs his shoulder and points to the brim of the tub. Yuuri narrows his eyes then he sees it. 

There is a little black spider sitting on the brim, and for a minute Yuuri wants to crush it for making Viktor scared but his omega clings on his shoulder and pulls him back. 

“Don’t do it, it brings bad luck.” 

Yuuri leans back in his arms and suddenly the whole situation hits him: Viktor is scared of a little, mostly innocent spider which sent Yuuri panicking so much that his knot went down. Embarrassment hits him hard and he buries his face in his hands. 

“I can’t believe this,” he whispers as Viktor pats his head to comfort him.

“It can happen to anyone, come on.”

Yuuri is still stiff in Viktor’s arms. “It’s the most embarrassing thing ever happened to me…”

“It was adorable,” Viktor hugs him from behind tighter, pecking his neck. “You were trying to protect me, I’m so touched.”

Yuuri closes his eyes, breathing in Viktor’s calming pheromones. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Okay.”

“Let’s go back to the nest.”

“With pleasure,” Viktor says brightly but he groans from the unpleasant feeling as he tries to stand up. “Um… help me?”

Yuuri picks him up from the tub then dries him up and carries him to the bedroom where Viktor shudders from the cold. He lays him gently on the bed and rushes to the window. “Sorry, I forgot to close it.”

Viktor pulls a cover over himself from the wall of the nest and stares him as long as he climbs in the nest too, giggling because Viktor looks funny completely wrapped in blankets. 

“I wanted to share it with you but I’m not so sure anymore.”

Yuuri strokes his face, caressing him behind the ear where his hairline begins. “Fine.”

“So you are okay with it that your omega wants to nap alone?” he sounds so insulted that Yuuri has to laugh and Viktor sulks, rolling on him, pinning him down in the mattress. Yuuri embraces him, kissing his cheek, hoping for forgiveness. Eventually, Viktor shares his blanket and body heat with him. Neither of them wants to have sex right now, they are still recovering from the shock in the bathroom. 

In the end, Viktor’s heat lasts for three and a half day, constantly telling Yuuri how great and patient he is for taking care of him. 

*

The apartment is not so quiet now that Viktor’s heat is gone and he is recovering from it. There is always some music playing or a show running on the television because Viktor doesn’t have many things to do now except to wait for his body to recover. 

Yuuri hears Viktor speaking French as he opens the door with Makkachin’s leash in his hand. The dog’s excited to see her owner after a week, tugging impatiently on the leash, but Yuuri doesn’t want to let her go yet because she might jump on Viktor in excitement, causing him pain. So they approach the couch slowly and Viktor’s eyes shines for joy as he sees them, spreading his arms for the dog. Yuuri lets go of her and Makkachin jumps on Viktor, licking his face. Viktor laughs and his phone falls on the floor. On the other side of the line, Chris makes an unimpressed noise. 

“Hi, Chris,” Yuuri greats him after he picked up the phone from the floor. “They haven’t seen each other for a week, sorry.”

“Yuuri! Viktor just told me how amazing heat he had. Please call me if you need a younger and fitter omega, I…”

Yuuri turns red, letting the phone fall out of his grip and tries to run away in the kitchen, but Viktor grabs him, pulling him close, growling playfully at Chris. “He is mine, find your own Yuuri.”

Chris laughs, assuring Viktor he was joking as Viktor lets go of Yuuri and then they’re speaking French again so Yuuri has a chance to go to the kitchen and start preparing dinner after placing the phone on the table beside the earlier forgotten ice-cream Viktor’s eating. Makkachin stays with Viktor, cuddling him on the couch. Viktor laughs loudly and there are some international words Yuuri understands which makes him wonder what they are talking about. 

“What’s so funny?”

“I’ve just told him about our little adventure in the bathroom with the spider.”

Yuuri curses and blushes from embarrassment. “You promised you won’t tell anybody!”

“Sorry, I forgot,” Viktor winks innocently. “I was too curious if Chris have ever seen something like that.”

Yuuri buries his face in his hands, not hearing the answer of the other omega. But maybe it’s better so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story of the fic is the following: we did some research about how could we translate the typical omegaverse phrases in Hungarian, and Celdria read a lot about reproduction of wolves and dogs and then she found this fact that the knot can go down if the male gets scared so he can protect themselves. I've never read before a fic where this happened so I had to write it. Originally I wanted to write a parody but then dear Viktor and Yuuri decided they want to cuddle a lot and I went along them because I love to write fluff. 
> 
> According to Google Zhora is the diminutive of Georgi but I don't speak Russian... I just thought it sounds really cute and wanted to use it.
> 
> Feel free to write a comment that would make me really happy! ^^ Critisism is welcomed too. :)


	3. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This just happened.  
> I had to write Viktor's and Yuuri's bonding because it felt like something is missing from the story.
> 
> Thank you [Celdria](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celdria) for correcting my grammar as always! <3  
> (What is even a correct word order...)

Yuuri have noticed many things about Viktor when he moved in with him in Saint Petersburg. 

Like Viktor had a lot of books – so many they didn’t fit on the bookshelves anymore, so Viktor stored them in piles on random points of the apartment. He even cleared a shelf for Yuuri, and Yuuri was really embarrassed to admit he didn’t take that many books with him as it would have been really expensive to transport all of them to Russia. 

It wasn’t like Yuuri didn’t like to read – it just wasn’t his most main hobby. But Viktor didn’t seem to mind it when they sat together, Yuuri’s head resting on his lap as he took a nap after a long day of training while Viktor was reading, softly caressing Yuuri’s hair with his fingers. Sometimes when Viktor arrived home before him, Yuuri found him on the couch with Makkachin, a book or newspaper in his hands and his long pale neck just looked so good that Yuuri had to sneak up on him to plant kisses on his beautiful and tasty skin right above where the bonding mark would go. 

Yuuri haven’t really taken notice of what he does; he just did what felt right. Maybe it was a strong and deep instinct, wanting to assure the omega he does want to bond and claim him fully. Viktor was really responsive to it as he let the alpha to have his way with him, even tilting his head to the side so Yuuri had better access to that really sensitive and defenceless area, letting himself completely exposed to Yuuri, trusting in him that he would take care of him. 

On that day too, Yuuri dropped himself on Viktor, burying his nose into the neck of the omega, nibbling gently on his skin. He felt Viktor’s breathing and heartbeat quickening as he let unconsciously some of his pheromones in the air. Viktor grabbed his hand, tilting his head to the side almost in a submissive gesture back on Yuuri’s shoulder. Viktor sighed softly, almost whining. 

“Yuuri… do you want to talk about it?” he breathed in his ear.

“About what?” he asked, as he was still a bit dull from the pheromones.

“About how you probably want to bond me?” 

Yuuri froze and immediately stopped pressing his nose and mouth to his neck. 

“I… I’m sorry I didn’t realized what I was doing.” Yuuri let go of Viktor, not wanting to pressure him but Viktor held on to him, gently pulling him so he got around the couch. Viktor drew him in his lap, hugging his waist gently. 

“I haven’t said it’s a problem,” Viktor exclaimed quickly. “It feels great when you’re nibbling my neck. Actually… I wanted to ask for quite a while… if you want to bond with me. Someday in the future. It doesn’t have to be immediately but…”

Yuuri’s brain went blank and his mouth dried as he was trying to pay attention to what Viktor was saying but he was failing miserably as he imagined how it would feel like to be bonded with Viktor. Viktor traced his fingers on Yuuri’s neck and his thumb stayed where his bonding gland was. Yuuri forgot how to breathe for a moment. Did that mean…?

“I would give you a mark too if you allow me. I don’t know how it usually is in Japan but…”

“Yes,” Yuuri replied heatedly, throwing his arms around Viktor, squeezing their bodies together. “You can do it whenever you want to.”

“Wow,” Viktor breathed almost laughing for joy. “Then whenever it feels right? You have the permission to do it without asking.” 

Yuuri blushed really hard as he buried his face in Viktor’s shoulder, murmuring a soft thank you. Viktor shivered under him as Yuuri sucked teasingly on his bonding spot just an imagination what it will feel like when they’ll bond and Viktor moaned happily. 

“Why aren’t we doing this more often?”

*

They found out the answer to that question the next day when Yurio asked what the hell Yuuri did to Viktor that Viktor’s neck was red all over and his scent glands were swollen. Viktor smiled softly as he tried to give Yuri an explanation of biology which was hilarious and embarrassing at the same time and sent Mila laughing so hard she couldn’t skate for at least ten minutes because she began burbling with laugher as soon as she saw them.

On the other hand Yakov wasn’t that impressed.

“Vitya, you should put all this energy in your skating or Katsuki will outrun you soon.”

“I’m probably late with that talk anyway,” he shrugged. 

“I don’t want to hear anything about it while training, understood?”

Viktor didn’t really seem to care as he continued to tease Yuri whenever he was near enough to hear him. 

“Have you seen his face?” Viktor laughed as they arrived home. “He was so furious.”

“You are such a big child,” Yuuri smiled forgivingly. Although their fans liked to state that Viktor was like a father figure to Yurio, he knew it was more like Viktor was the nerve-racking older brother and Yurio the hysterical younger who needed to learn how to handle his temper and to recognise when someone was joking and mocking with him on purpose. “You did it because you knew it would make Yurio upset.”

“Maybe?” Viktor kind of admitted it. “But would a child do this to you?” He grabbed his waist, spinning him around, pressing his chest to Yuuri’s back as he quickly found the alpha’s bonding spot and sucked on it until Yuuri gasped for air with weak knees. 

Yuuri felt like his body was made from jelly and that wasn’t from the exhausting training. Viktor’s erection pressed to his back and his whole body was so invitingly warm that Yuuri wanted to melt into it but he was too tired from the practice to do more than cuddling. He squeezed Viktor’s hand then escaped from the hug gently, turning around and caressing his omega’s face with his fingertips. 

“Sorry, I’m too tired to do more. I fear I would fell asleep during it.”

Viktor pouted. “Am I that boring?”

“Never,” said Yuuri, giving him a peck on his lips. 

“So am I alone to take Makkachin for a walk?”

“Well… yes? But I can make dinner.”

In the end he didn’t make any dinner because he found some leftovers in the fridge which just needed some heating. They ate together on the couch after Viktor came back, then Yuuri took a nice long shower and practically fell in the bed, falling asleep as soon as his face hit the pillow. He didn’t even know when Viktor came to bed to cuddle with him. 

*

Waking up with an erection wasn’t a surprise for Yuuri but as he rolled over to Viktor’s side to have his morning kisses, he found his omega’s spot already empty and cold. He could still smell a soft fruity scent of him lingering in the air which didn’t really help his condition. 

It should be really late if Viktor left their bed without waiting him to wake up. 

He heard the shower running and an idea came to him. Maybe he could make up for yesterday evening when he was too tired for some intimacy. He sneaked to the bathroom and waited till he didn’t heard the shower running anymore and Viktor emerged from the cabin. When he stepped to the mirror to brush his teeth, Yuuri could perfectly see from that angle see his beautiful marble-like skin, his broad back and his pale neck still covered with a bit redness from their latest action when they spoke about bonding. Yuuri felt his face warming up. Viktor could have cover them but he wear them proudly. It was still so unbelievable they have spoken about bonding… and that Viktor does want him that way.  
Yuuri sneaked in the bathroom and hugged Viktor’s waist from behind, pressing his blushing face between his shoulder blades. 

“ _Dobroye utro_ ,” he whispered in the warm skin. 

“ _Ohayou_.” He heard on Viktor’s voice that he was smiling. “Did you sleep well, Sleeping Beauty?”

Yuuri found himself giggling because of the nickname. If somebody was a Sleeping Beauty, it was Viktor not Yuuri, whose hair tended to change into a bird’s nest once his head hit the pillow. 

“I don’t know… did _you_ sleep well?” he asked, and Viktor snorted as he pushed back his hips to grind his ass to Yuuri. 

“Yuuuuri, learn to accept my complements! It’s not really polite to turn them back.”

Yuuri’s grip on Viktor’s waist hardened as he pressed himself even more to Viktor’s firm body. He missed his body’s heat when he woke up alone and his erection missed him too as Viktor could also feel it. 

“Do you want to make up to me for yesterday?” Viktor whispered with a low voice. 

“Should I?”

There was a moment of silence as they stared heatedly in each other’s eyes trough the mirror then Viktor turned around swiftly, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck, kissing him surprisingly roughly. Yuuri moaned as he gave in completely, trying to walk them into the bedroom. As they stumbled in, Viktor fell on the bed surprisingly fast with Yuuri climbing on him. He leant above Viktor on his elbows, rubbing their noses together before kissing him again. 

“How do you want it?” Yuuri asked between heated kisses as he was already tearing down the towel which covered his mate. Viktor spread his legs invitingly, pulling Yuuri between his muscular thighs. 

“Fast and rough.”

In normal circumstances Yuuri would have opposed to it but somehow he missed the way they did it sometimes when the season haven’t begun yet. And they had a free day that day so Viktor would probably have enough time to recover from it. Not that he intended to hurt him on purpose but they could really get carried away sometimes. 

Yuuri did as Viktor requested, fishing out quickly the lube and the condom from the nightstand and kissing Viktor’s various parts as he stretched him with careful and gentle fingers. Viktor whined something about speed but Yuuri ignored him, knowing that male omegas’ bodies worked outside the heat the same way as any other men’s do. And he had a feeling he would knot him if Viktor continued to be so demanding and instable. They needed to be careful. 

Eventually, Viktor sighed happily when Yuuri was inside of him, wrapping his limbs around his alpha, pulling him close. “Finally.”

“Shh, you’ll be thankful later.”

“Yeah, yeah, just move already.”

The first thrusts were a bit experimenting as Yuuri searched for the right angle but when he found it he forgot his usual gentleness, grabbing the board of the bed as he pounded in him with fastening pace. Viktor made obscene noises under him which he would have been embarrassed of if he didn’t knew the neighbours are probably not home anyway so it didn’t matter how vocal they were. And Viktor was loud, especially when he was on bottom. 

After a while Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s cock but he didn’t need to touch it: he came long before and Yuuri stopped moving as Viktor pulled him close. Yuuri panted in the pillow, holding him close when he felt Viktor licking on his neck. He tilted his head to the side on instinct, slightly thrusting his hips again against Viktor. Yuuri wanted to draw apart from him a bit so he could move faster again but Viktor clutched on him tightly, wrapping even his legs around him and then Yuuri felt sharp teeth on his skin…

And Viktor bit into the bonding spot and the pain stopped Yuuri from struggling as his body tried to process what was happening. His omega bonded him and his body screamed to bite him back, claim him so he knows to who he belongs to now as Yuuri belonged now to Viktor. But he waited with racing heart and quickening breath. He didn’t know how long it takes and Viktor didn’t let go of him as he deepened the bite, and after a moment Yuuri felt the first time his omega’s pheromones rushing through his blood, inside his body and it calmed him, helping him to ease the pain from the bite. Finally, Viktor let go of him, licking the wound and Yuuri could lift himself off of him, leaning on his elbows beside Viktor’s chest, his penis still buried in his omega. Viktor touched his face with trembling fingers and Yuuri leaned into the touch. 

“Was it okay? I couldn’t forget doing this since we spoke about it…” 

Yuuri gulped, barely finding his own voice. “Yeah…”

“You haven’t bitten me back though.”

“I… it surprised me,” he whispered with a hoarse voice. 

“Do it now then,” he demanded, staring at him with wide eyes. Yuuri took some calming breath as he didn’t want to become an instinct driven animal. Viktor tilted his neck, offering it openly but the alpha pulled out of him. “Yuuri…”

“Turn over.”

He had never seen Viktor following an order so fast before. When he was on his stomach, he pushed up his ass, spreading his legs even more, and Yuuri grabbed his hips tightly before pushing himself back in the tight heat. As the pain of the bite eased into a distant sting under his skin, he felt now how desperate he was for release and how hard it was to not behave like an animal, especially when Viktor made such voices of pleasure, moaning sometimes understandably like _bite me, bite me, bite me_. Yuuri leaned on him, pressing their torsos together, helping Viktor to raise himself a bit up so he could easily suck on the bonding spot at the meeting of his neck and shoulder. Viktor was softly whining, his body knowing what will happen in the next few minutes and alluring pheromones hit Yuuri’s senses. Now that he was freshly marked by Viktor he was a lot more sensitive to his omega’s scents. 

“Stop teasing, Yuuri,” Viktor hissed, somehow grabbing a hand of Yuuri and bringing it to his shoulder. 

Yuuri heard himself growling as Viktor thrusted back his hips to have more friction, and after a strong suck on the skin he bit down like he really meant it. 

He had dreamed about this day and whenever they had sex in this position, he had to resist to not bite down on Viktor’s exposed neck. The alpha in him wanted to mark Viktor as his own since the day they were together as a pair. Yuuri deepened the bite till he tasted Viktor’s blood as he tried to stroke calmingly his mate’s skin under his fingertips because it must have hurt a lot. He couldn’t decide if Viktor mas moaning because of the pleasure or the pain and Yuuri completely stopped moving his hips as it was hard enough to hold the bite and not to come. 

After a while Yuuri could feel Viktor stirring under the bite and for his surprise, he heard himself softly growling again like he said _don’t move I’m not finished yet_. Viktor gasped then patted his hand almost giggling. 

“Yuuri, dear, I’m not going anywhere, you can let go,” Viktor said quietly and hoarsely. Yuuri did so, licking on the wound which began to bleed immediately then straightened himself, sitting back on his ankles so he could thrust in Viktor from a better angle with full strength. Viktor was almost embarrassingly loud but Yuuri didn’t care now. Yuuri came with the next thrust and he was feeling dizzy from the mixing strong pheromones as his knot finally locked them together. He flopped on Viktor’s back, panting and trembling from the new intense feelings. Viktor was in the very same condition, and Yuuri brought his hand to his heart to feel under his fingers how his omega’s heart was racing and how he was gasping for air. He buried his face between Viktor’s shoulder blades, pressing butterfly-like kisses on his skin. Viktor began purring. 

Yuuri tried to move themselves a bit to lay on their sides but Viktor hissed in pain as he didn’t move along. “Just stay like that,” he said as he grabbed his hips with a twisted motion. 

“I’ll crush you.”

“No, you won’t. I’m not made of porcelain.”

Yuuri fumbled till he found a blanket and pulled it on them. Viktor purred louder and the soft vibration soothed them both. There was really something healing in purring. 

“You are bleeding a lot,” Yuuri whispered guiltily. 

Viktor laughed. “You were pretty fierce about that bite.”

“Sorry,” Yuuri pressed kisses on his back. “It must have hurt a lot.” 

“It’s alright, I wasn’t gentle either.”

They laid in silence and Yuuri felt himself dozing off with Viktor’s warm body under him. 

“I’ve never heard you growling,” Viktor said.

Yuuri blushed. “I didn’t mean to, I don’t know what was coming over me.”

“It was sexy.”

Yuuri snorted in disbelieve. “I can’t believe you.”

Viktor pulled his hand to his lips, kissing each knuckles with affection. 

“You’re mine now so you’re stuck with me.”

“I was already yours before that,” Yuuri nuzzled his neck and listened to Viktor’s contented purring and calm breathing before he dozed off again.

The next time he woke up his knot already went down, leaving them sticky and kind of disgusting from their earlier activities, and he heard Makkachin’s loud scratching and whining from the direction of the door. Viktor wasn’t purring anymore but he haven’t tried to move from under him. Yuuri turned to his side, patting Viktor’s shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re finally awake,” Viktor blinked at him over his shoulder. “We need a shower.”

Yuuri nodded as he stood up and felt somehow mentally and physically exhausted from their bonding. He offered a hand to Viktor who could only raise carefully and slowly, and guilt rushed through Yuuri seeing the marks he left on Viktor in the heat of passion. The sheets were completely ruined too and he saw some blood on the pillows. Viktor’s neck was red, his scent gland swollen and covered with congealed blood and he winced when Yuuri touched it, almost surprised he could do something like that to Viktor. Now that Yuuri had moved he could feel a sharp sting too and he was sure he wasn’t looking less wrecked. Yuuri felt himself completely claimed. Viktor smiled at him satisfied and a bit smug like a contented cat when their eyes met. 

They were a bonded pair now. 

Yuuri felt happiness bubbling in him. He embraced Viktor’s waist as he helped him so he wouldn’t fall with his wobbly legs. As he opened the door Makkachin jumped on them, almost knocking them over and Viktor patted her head.

“Sorry, girl, you have to wait a bit.”

Yuuri helped his omega in the shower, sharing the tiny space in the cabin because he was a bit afraid that Viktor would fall alone. They got really carried away when they bonded and Yuuri tried to be gentler than ever as he washed out the wound. Viktor did the same to him and he gritted his teeth because it began to hurt and bleed again. 

“We need to disinfect these.”

Viktor barely tolerated when he gently treated the bite mark. It wasn’t a pleasurable feeling for Yuuri either but they both managed to bandage each other properly. Somehow the whole bonding process took a lot of energy from them and after a while when Yuuri changed the sheets they found themselves in the bed again, laying on their right sides, Viktor cuddling Yuuri from behind as Yuuri scrolled on various web sides.

“This one says I will take a few days to heal depending on how strong the bite was.”

“Yours was pretty confident,” Viktor said as he kissed him behind his ear where the skin was free from the bandage. “I don’t know what stroke into you when you flipped me over but it was so sexy I had to submit to you.”

Yuuri’s face flushed deep red. He didn’t want Viktor submit to him like that, they were equals in their relationship and it didn’t matter who is the alpha and who is the omega. “It was like a fantasy to me to take you like that…”

“Oh,” Viktor sounded really interested and amused, and Yuuri already regretted telling him that. “Did you often fantasize of marking me?”

“You already know the answer,” he whispered flustered.

“Yeah, I do. I did it too. There isn’t many alphas who let their omega mark them, you know?”

“What? Why?” Yuuri turned a bit to look in Viktor’s icy-blue eyes, the wound twitching painfully. 

“Some people think it’s the omegas job to carry the mark just like the children.”

“It’s so dumb. They don’t know what they are missing.”

“The wound on their neck or the pregnancy?”

Yuuri buried his face in his hands and Viktor laughed at his embarrassment, taking the dropped phone from the pillow beside Yuuri in his hands so he could continue scrolling through various forums about bonding. 

“Hey, this one says we’ll have a lot more sex now that we are bonded, probably right after the act… I don’t know I don’t really feel up to it as I’m still so sore from earlier, what do you say, Yuuri?”

Yuuri didn’t say anything just took the phone back, hiding his face under the pillow, the question hanging unasked between them if they want someday children or not. 

*

If Yuuri though Viktor embarrassed him after bonding he didn’t know there will be coming more. Like when the next day the wounds were still bleeding through the bandage and Viktor called Yakov, proudly and really smugly telling the old coach why they need a few more free days then he cuddled close to Yuuri with the last thick book he was reading, Makkachin laying by their feet.

Yuuri was sure he would never be able look in Yakov’s eyes again without blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dobroye utro is good morning in Russian and ohayou is the same in Japanese because they yould totally learn each others native language. ;) 
> 
>  
> 
> Who knows maybe sometime I write more fics in this AU, this idea came pretty random too. ^^
> 
> Feel free to write a comment I always appreciate them. :)

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tulikettu.tumblr.com/)


End file.
